


every odysseus

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post - House of Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened three times. It’s not going to happen anymore, no matter how much she hopes. calypso character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every odysseus

It happened three times. It’s not going to happen anymore, no matter how much she hopes. It doesn’t matter to Calypso anymore. But why? Why did she let herself get attached to this boy, to Leo Valdez? Why is she risking for her heart to be broken again? When will she learn her lesson?

She knows types like Leo. Every hero she met in this island, they were different. Yet they were all the same. Always the same. Always.

Maybe Leo _will_ set her free from this prison. Maybe he _will_ come back for her. The thought of finally being released here is…is reassuring. It is false hope, but here she is, hoping like a fool. Time is different here. Maybe, in the next day, he will be back. Or maybe she’ll wait for a long time, and he will be old when he comes again. But it doesn’t matter. She knows he’ll be back. He will free her. She knows it. She _feels_ it.

But she will not hold on to the hope of being with him. Maybe the only one waiting for him was herself. But then again, she doesn’t know all the people in Leo’s life, outside of this island. She never met them. She never knows anything at all, yet she can’t help but fall in love with them. She will never break her curse. But he will, and she knows it.

She is Calypso, and she will wait for him, but not with high hopes.

Because every Odysseus has a Penelope.

Waiting for him as well.


End file.
